oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Reigniting Ice
Click, click, click. The rapid pitter patter of a computer keyboard echoed through a dark room, somewhere within Punk Hazard. The only light visible, being those of several screens that were aligned side by side. The typing increased aggressively, and the fingers that were causing these hands, belonging to a certain scientist, moved like a skilled pianist’s fingers playing a complicated Sonata. "There’s not much time left, no there isn’t!" screamed the man as his typing pace dropped. He had continued typing, albeit with one hand, while he looked around the obscure lab for something, his free hand reaching to various gadgets which he quickly threw away like a kid with his old toys. "Ah, I have found it!" Suddenly, he grabbed a Den Den Mushi, placing it next to his keyboard, as he continued to wander in the darkness, looking for something of relative importance, as it had caused him to act in such anxious manners. "ZAHAHA, it is here!" he declared once more, grabbing a wrinkled, almost torn piece of paper. The scientist felt his entire body shake, as he grabbed the Den Den Mushi, specifically a Cameko and pressed its shell, its eyes flashing at the screen. When day passes and night comes. The Grim Reaper must collect his dues. Whether he has to reach the cold or hot lands or perhaps both, does not matter. If he does not, then his world might be turned upside down. For even the Grim Reaper holds secrets that might drag him down. He nervously dialed in a number into it, and pressed its shell once more. Send. "I hope that’s the right one….I hope indeed." For the first time his voice had grown quiet, and he appeared to be relaxed, but not for long as he hurriedly shut down the screens by pressing a button on his keyboard. Quickly, he walked across the room, various objects clanging against his figure as he did so. The sound of a door creaking could be heard, before it was slammed with force. The scientist had left Peril Awaits "Yes, Alistair-sama, I’m almost getting there." She paused, for a second, listening intently to the Den Den Mushi. Her gaze dropped to the wooden floors of her boat, as she brought her palm to her face. "No…I’m afraid I cannot confirm whether I can send you the heads of our enemies. I do not know if I will encounter them." Click Al Khalifa Ain sighed deeply as she ran her hand through her ebony hair. She carefully placed the Den Den Mushi in her pocket, before looking forward. She could make out the Ice Lands of from afar, and gulped loudly. She had been asked by Crowley Alistair to investigate the early New World Island, to see if she could find any possible resources, or perhaps even gain control of the territory for the Notch. Though, the latter was quite farfetched. Its living conditions had been unknown for the last 50 years, and whether any life form inhabited the island was unconfirmed. She worried. Although her exterior, showed her stoic nature, she wondered inside whether she would be able to bring some good news to the suffering Pirate crew. And these thoughts flooded her mind until the cold of Punk Hazard infested her, bringing her back to reality. Icebergs filled her visage, as she prepared herself to anchor the small caravel to the island’s somewhat functional port. With skills akin to those of a skilled helmsman or navigator, Ain pulled a rope from the side of her ship before launching it forward by thrusting her arms. The anchor landed precisely in one of the port’s legs and as she approached the island she proceeded to tie a knot in the rope, making sure her ship remained steady. "I reckon this should be good enough." She told herself, jumping from the ship to the wooden planks of the port. She tapped it with her foot, slightly preoccupied with the creaking sound it made. Regardless, she shrugged it off, and made her way into the island. ----